Riding the Maximum Light
by AngelicVampires
Summary: Bella is shocked to find out how deeply Edward wants her, but then the flock shows up. What will happen? Since when does Jacob know Ari?
1. The flock cometh

**I didn't want to wake her up but Alice said that some bird children were on their way to stop here. Just as she finished telling me there was a crash outside. We all rushed out to see what was going on. Two girls who looked to be about eight or nine were in the arms of two boys who were about ten or so. All four of them were on the forest floor. I noticed that a teenager with wings was crying and he was holding another bird teen that had a severe wound. I also noticed that he was injured too. In fact, they were all injured. I walked up to this odd stranger. **

**"Hello, my name is Edward. I will help you if you will let me. I won't betray your trust. My father is a doctor and he can help you and your flock. Please you can't be out in the open like this."**

**"Why the hell not?"**

**"Because the werewolves will think that we did this to you."**

**"Okay. I'll go with you but I will take Max. Not you." At this I nodded. I grabbed the boy with the glasses and the girl who looked to be the youngest out of the entire flock. I called for Emmett to come help. As soon as he knew I need his help he ran outside with Carlisle. Emmett saw the injured bird boy and grabbed him and Max. Carlisle grabbed the other two bird children. Quickly, we rushed them into the house and the boy Emmett was holding kept fighting him. We set them on the floor and Carlisle went to work on Max. **

**"Hey, Bird Boy, what's your name?" This of course was Emmett, ever the joker.**

**"My name is Fang. The girl that the doc here was holding is Nudge. The boy that was holding her is Gazzy. The boy that Edward was holding is Iggy and the girl is Angel. Max and I are the oldest then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." He kept looking around as if he was trying to find someone or something that he had lost. I have to admit I was curious.**

**"What are you looking for?" **

**"Total. He's Angel's dog. Not everyone likes him. Angel's gonna be-" What Angel was going to be we will find out later because Max woke up screaming 'Not Fang. Please not Fang' and 'Go away Itex'. We all saw Fang start moving her natural blonde hair out of her face.**

**"Sssh, Max. It's alright. I'm here and Itex has been destroyed." As he finished saying that Carlisle got done treating her wounds and Jasper walked in. I could hear his thoughts wondering why Max was feeling so distressed. As soon as he fully came into the room everyone was calm. **

**"Fang, where are we? We need to be on the go. We can't let Jeb find us. We need to get the chip out of me." She tried to get up but Fang grabbed her and hugged her to him. As he did that she looked around and saw how badly the others from their flock were injured. As she started to cry Fang put her face where his neck meets his shoulder. Just then I noticed that Bella wasn't there. I looked around and I didn't see her on the couch where I had left her. As soon as Jasper felt my panic I heard him think that she was upstairs in my room sleeping and that Alice had moved her there because she hadn't known if the flock was enemy or friend. ****I went upstairs to get Bella because I knew she could help us calm Max down, if only because they were both human and females. **

**I walked up to my room and found Bella sleeping on her bed, it was only there for her anyways. She looked so peaceful in sleep. I treid to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up. I would have to carry her. I went to uncover and I was shocked to find she was sleeping in a cherie gown. It was made of an egyptian blue lace that revealed the perfect curves of her body. I froze. She was so tempting I had to at least kiss her once. Her lips were so inviting. It was like they called to me. I bent my head down and kissed her. She groaned, but didn't wake up, so being Mr. Daredevil here, I decided to try to do a little more. I layed down next to her. She moved a little, but only to get close enough to be touching me. Wow I had the most beautiful angel in my house, and even better, in my bed. I kissed her again and again she moaned, so low that even with my enhanced hearing, I had to strain to hear her. I kissed her a third time, but this time I moved down her neck. I layed a single kiss to her collar bone and then she wrapped her arms around me, but I knew she was still dreaming. I started to pull off her gown, but she was to close to me. I tried to pull away real fast, but nothing I did could have made her let go of me. So I settled for just going underneath instead of taking anything off, less messier that way. I slowly slid my hand down her back, feeling her shiver the whole time I was touching her. I loved that I could make her feel like no other man, well technically I am a man, could. I finally came to the bottom of her gown. God she was sexy in this thing, I would have to remember to thank Alice for it later. I tried to call to her softly, but no answer, she was still out. I slid my hand up her gown and that really got her attention, but to no avail, she was still asleep. Man could this girl sleep! Even with my freezing hand on her bare skin, she was out. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I thought she was finally awake, but I was wrong. She was dreaming and that made me feel great. At least she was dreaming about kissing me. Then a thought cam eot me. **

**"**_**What if she is dreaming of kissing another man? Or what if it is about that mutt. No she wouldn't dare think that, let alone dream it. There is a chance she is imagining kissing him, but why would she?"**_

**"**_**Edward?**_**" **

**It was Alice.**

**"**_**Yes, Alice? What is it now?"**_

_**"Edward could you please do that later when I am not trying to see the future? I really don't want to see you take advantage of Bella while she is sleeping."**_

_**"Damn. Fine Alice I will not have any fun just because you are so nosey."**_

_**"Thank you very much. Now as soon as you are no longer distracted by Bella in that gown, and yes I have seen what you think of that gown, can you please come help with the others?"**_

_**"Oh I am sorry, I forgot about them, I was so distracted by my sleeping wonder that I forgot about the bleeding flock down stairs. I am coming."**_

_**"Thank you I will see you in a minute."**_

_**"Can you make that ten minutes? I am in a situation that for once is going great for me."**_

_**" Just don't do something she will make me kill you for later, got it?"**_

**By now I was not even listening to Alice anymore. My angel was so soft. She was starting to stir. She opened her eyes and that took away my breath **

**(if I would have had any for her to take away.)**

**She was smiling that smile that only heaven could have created. Before she could speak, I kissed her so long and deep, that if she had been dreaming of another man, she would forget about him. I saw her smile under my lips, but I wasn't about to let her get away from me this time. I pulled her onto my lap. She started to straddle me. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed that crimson blush that makes me feel like I have to take her then and there. She was so warm she made me feel tingles in my malehood. Man did she do that a lot lately.Sometimes it was so hard to take the pain and I had to do things, I won't mention what they are, that made me feel less likely to screw Bella again and again. **

**"Bella, please I need you, now."**

**I felt her straighten. I had never said anything like that to her before. I could see she was embarrased by my comment.**

**"Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean-"**

**She kissed me so passionately I forgot what I was trying to say. She pulled away and I growled.**

**"You better get back here. Don't make me come over there. I will punish you!"**

**"Edward what could you do that is called punishment?"**

**I leaned in close so she could hear me growl my answer.**

**"Something you could never imagine me doing and then I would tell everyone everything."**

**She gasped. "That would be so embarrasing. Ok I will listen to you." She then returned to kissing me. She gave into me and let me be in control. I turned her over so I was on top of her. She was moaning so loud I had to kiss her to keep my family from hearing. The last thing I wanted was my family and the kids in the flock to know that I was finally getting to have my way with Bella. The thought that they were also in the house was enough, but I didn't need to think about them hearing Bella as she finally climaxed. That certain thougth kept me going on with what I was doing. I couldn't wait until I heard Bella screaming my name so loud that it could be heard all the way to Seattle. **

**"Edward? why are you so different so suddenly?"**

**"Bella. I have always wanted you, I just have never acted on my instincts. I want you so bad. We don't have to, but I am happy to any time."**

**She beamed at that thought. **


	2. Mysteries solved?

_**She gasped. "That would be so embarrasing. Ok I will listen to you." She then returned to kissing me. She gave into me and let me be in control. I turned her over so I was on top of her. She was moaning so loud I had to kiss her to keep my family from hearing. The last thing I wanted was my family and the kids in the flock to know that I was finally getting to have my way with Bella. The thought that they were also in the house was enough, but I didn't need to think about them hearing Bella as she finally climaxed. That certain thougth kept me going on with what I was doing. I couldn't wait until I heard Bella screaming my name so loud that it could be heard all the way to Seattle. **_

_**"Edward? why are you so different so suddenly?"**_

_**"Bella. I have always wanted you, I just have never acted on my instincts. I want you so bad. We don't have to, but I am happy to any time."**_

_**She beamed at that thought. **_

**Mysteries solved?**

**"**_**Edward finally wants me? Is he finally loving me?Or is his urge so strong he doesn't care who it is with?"**_

**Bella got off of me, with reluctance I allowed her to. I tried to follow her, but she locked the bathroom door. She was really freaking me out now. She had never locked me out of any room before, but then I heard something. I listened closely and heard my Bella was crying.**

**"Bella? Bella tell me what is wrong." I was begging her now, but there was no answer she only started crying harder.**

**"Bella? You are starting to scare me."**

**She had exactly one second to open this door or I would break it down. She didn't open it so I broke it in. She gasped as she realized what I had done. She still didn't look up at me.**

**"Bella? Why won't you look at me?"**

**"You don't care." She mumbled.**

**"I can't hear you speak up."**

**"You don't care who you sleep with not even me."**

**What was she talking about? I loved her why would I not want to be with her?**

**"Bella, where on earth did you get that idea?" I was so confused and I knew that I had to let her know that wasn't it at all. "Bella, that's not true. I just want to be with you a lot." She opened the door a crack and I used my super vampire speed to get in so I could prove I love her. "Bella, I wish you could read my mind so that you would know I'm not lying. I love you a lot and it hurts to know that we can't be together until we get married and I change you. I love you, Bella. I really do and I wish I could prove that to you." I was quick to grab her before she could leave. I heard Alice yelling for us. "Lets go. Alice is calling for us." I picked her up in my arms and took her downstairs. I could tell that Max was rejecting Jasper sending her calming emotions. Although I've got to say that what Fang had been doing helped calm her. The flock was still out of it except for Fang and Max and I could tell they didn't die so there was nothing to worry about. "Bella this is Max and Fang. Fang and Max, this is Bella. She's from our family but she's human. I thought that her and Max could have female human time. Alice and Rosalie you two will NOT be with them. You two need to take Jasper and Emmett hunting."**

_**Edward, Esme and I need to go hunting too and I will stop by the hospital to get some paperwork that would help'**_

**"That's fine, Carlisle. Fang and I will stay with the rest of the Flock." I could tell that Alice and Rosalie were reluctant to leave Bella and Max. They both wanted in on the conversation. I could also tell that Jasper was getting hungry and Emmett was too. Apparently they realized that I was right because they grabbed their significant other and went hunting. **

**"Edward, if Max is okay with it I would like to see what I could do to help." She then looked at Max to see if she would agree to it. Max nodded and climbed out of Fang's lap. Bella led her upstairs and even though I tried not to listen in I kept hearing them. I decided that I would have to focus to on something else.**

**"Hey Fang,****how'd you guys get so injured?"**

**"We got attacked by Ari. He's an Eraser as well as Max's mortal enemy. He always tries to attack Max so he can kill her. We were on the way to see Max's friend Ella. He had about twenty others. Two of them went for Iggy and Gazzy. Five for me and Ari for Max. Five for Angel and two for Nudge. Max, Gazzy, Iggy, and I had survived. Until we landed here. After we landed they passed out from their wounds. I thought Max would die. I couldn't let her die."**

**"Is she your sister?"**

**"No, everyone seems to think so."**

**Oh. I had nothing to say after that. **

**'EDWARD!' It was Alice, I hadn't noticed that Bella and Max were up there with Alice. Just as I heard Alice we both heard Max screaming at someone. We ran up to where I smelled Bella and Max. I saw Ari and Jacob attempting to take Max and my angel. Ari had his arms around Max and she kept trying to escape his grasp but he wasn't letting go. Fang ran to Max to help her and Jacob ran at Fang, in his mutt form. I ran in front of Fang just in time. Jacob had scratched me and I oozed venom from the scratch that if I had been human it would be blood.[1 I saw Fang dart out from behind me to grab Max from Ari's relaxed grip. As soon as Jacob had seen that my attention was on Fang helping Max he attacked like the coward that he had become in his desperation to get Bella to be with him. He lunged for me and I escaped him. I saw Alice leap out the window with Bella. I heard her think that she was going to take Bella to the hospital so that she would have extra help protecting Bella. I danced around Jacob for a while. I saw Fang take off out the window just as my sister had and take Max. He flew so gracefully that even birds were put to shame. As I turned around to Jacob I saw that he was panting for air like the mutt that he truly is. I just stood there and waited for the panting to get over. When he had recovered he attempted to attack me and barely avoided his attack. He started shifting into his wolf form. I tryed to keep dodging his attempts but, I wanted to get back to Bella. I tried to just hit him hard but that didn't work. I had to make him bleed. **

**"Wolf, stop this. Bella wouldn't want you to do this to me." I realize that I am damned but what right does he have to try to kill me?**

**"Yes she would. You just corrupted her. She doesn't truly know what she wants. Besides, she thinks she loves you. I know all about your little plan. She told me about how the Volturi leeches are forcing you to change her.[2 I know Bella, she doesn't truly want you to change her into a leech." At that I heard Emmett coming up the stairs.**end of chapter

1.Okay I don't think that Stephanie Meyer says if the vamps bleed or not but I dont think that they do. I think that their venom replaces all body fluids so that would mean that they don't bleed.

2.I'm not sure that this actually happened but this is a fanfic not the actual story.


End file.
